danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Snowfield 2
New Head OK, we got a new head, so please discuss for a new name here. Here are my suggestions: Kitten/Cat, House and Castle. Feel free to add your own suggestions before 19:00 of 24 Dec (+8). After that we will have a vote. Ivan247Talk Page 07:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I think it look like a piece of lego.XDYathimc 07:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Looks related to a Shield. So, Castle. 08:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Dunno, for me it looks like a wolf with constipation... well, I'll call it "wrench". Global Nonsense 11:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I think they're supposed to be bears, guys... It makes sense. Also, didn't anyone else ifnd this stage ridiculously easy? DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) With the horns and the big, surprised-looking eyes, maybe it could be a Demon or something related to that. (But with those horns/spikes on its head, and the fact that most names on this wiki (other than Vampire, in my opinion) are rather simple, my most recommended name is the Spiked (maybe add Box, if anyone agrees to this) head.Braun V Frelia 17:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I instantly thought of ZoshiX the moment I saw that head, unrelatedly. But okay, it looks like a Castle, so... 0176, ze nubcake { Spam Box - } 21:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Does it really matter? I'm going with caslte, we need to get the enemy pages up fast. I tihnk these guys are supposed to be like yetis. Hm? I like "Castle", but I like the name "Wolf" too. Those are my top choices. Likep 18:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I think it shoud be "Kitten". But remember, there is also another enemy size. 18:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Castle is the best: they have CATAPULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:36, December 23, 2011--That's because I'm Brazilian. I think it should be Castle. That's the first thing that comes to mind when I saw it. 21:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Me too. It greatly ressembles to the Castle head in Fan Ball Wiki, only having two spikes instead of many squares like a tower. Samuel17 21:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Information: Enemy 1 (Size 1) LP 1100 AT 3 or 5 Range 30 Strong none Weak none LV 56 EXP 500 Gold 100 Enemy 2 (Size 2) LP 2200 AT 13 or 15 Range 90 Strong none Weak none LV 57 EXP 500 Gold 200 Enemy 3 (Size 3) LP 3300 AT 28 or 30 Range 150 Strong none Weak none LV 58 EXP 1000 Gold 300 Boss (Size 4) LP 33000 AT 298 or 300 Range 300 Strong none Weak none LV 60 EXP 6000 Gold 500 The AT stats is incorrect. Enemy 1: 5-5 Enemy 2: 15-15 Enemy 3: 30-30 Enemy 4 (Boss): 300-300 There is it. You probably eqquiped an item which reduces damage by 2, because i've never got 3 and 4 from Enemy 1, never got 13 and 14 from enemy 2, never got 28 and 29 from Enemy 3 and never got 298 and 299 damage from the boss. Only 5, 15, 30 and 300, respectively. Samuel17 21:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Anyway... Should we already make the enemy's pages, just with names like 'White ??? Stickman'? Well, maybe I'm thinking of that because I'm such a hasty guy. 0176, ze nubcake { Spam Box - } 22:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Samuel117. I guess I forgot about the Priest's defensive aura. So anyway, what does everyone think the new head should be called? *Samuel17, not Samuel117, but anyway... Lets come back to the main subject. I would stay with Castle, as it looks like the triangles at the top is the castle's tops, and the square is the base. Samuel17 23:06, December 23, 2011 (UTC)